Unseen until Now
by mysteriousbird
Summary: Shy secretary Rachel Roth knew as soon as she fell in love with her boss , Richard Grayson. She was sure going to get hurt. He just can't see passed her glass and shapeless clothes. But when they get tangled in a lie and forces her to ditch them both will the get tangled in his bed sheets.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything (Teen Titans). If the summery wasn't clear enough , I really like reading when the secretary is in love with the boss but the boss doesn't "notice" the secretary **_**that **_**way etc. Hope you guys enjoy :) Beware of language.**

" In my office now " His deep voice boomed over the phone but I couldn't help but smile. Richard just looked so damn sexy when he was frustrated. I walk into his office with the same smile he had unintentionally put there but it didn't stay there long. His deep blue eyes look more then frustrated, the frustration was definitely there but then there was something else. Something I couldn't read. " What's wrong." I say cautiously my gaze shifting from him to Garfield and Victor, his best friends. I didn't even notice they were in here until now. I narrow my gaze sending them my death glare . " How the hell did you guys get in here." I was set on attack mode when suddenly I realize something, how the hell did Richard got in here. " Wait how did all of you get..." "Rachel now is not the time to be asking unnecessary questions" He yelled making me flinch. He never yelled at me. EVER. He must have noticed he yelled at me because then he let out a sigh of frustration." I'm sorry I should take this all out on you."

" Don't blame yourself. Rachel here is very provocative " Garfield said. I open my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Victor " Hey don't you blame her for a big ass lie by said" They all started yelling all at once. I tried to get what they were saying but the were yelling over each other. That and I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about." SHUT UP !" I yell which they all did. " Ain't no need to yell" Garfield says. I step forward to show him how much I care about what he has to say when I realize how much I really don't want a criminal record. Even though the thought of murdering him in the most violent way possible was very _very_ tempting. " Mr. Grayson can you please explain what I did or didn't do." By the end of the sentence it was more a plead then a request. After 4 years working as his PA I still hadn't could him by his name even though he asked me to sometime, by year three he just gave up on the thought.

" Well it all started with ."

" Isn't he the really important contract you have been waiting for for 2 years." I ask remembering him mention a lot lately. "Yep he's the one." He said as if hating the sound of his name." So how does this involve me." I say dropping my eyes to the floor feeling guilty for not knowing if I did something ." Why don't you sit down this is kinda of a long story." He says gesturing to the navy blue leather chair in front of him. " You are really scaring me here ."

" No need to be scared , sis. You didn't do anything" Sending a death glare to Richard. " But it isn't Dick's fault" Garfield said. He and Victor started arguing again." Guys can I please explain to Rachel alone ." Richard said ." Sure thing. Let's go string bean" Victor said dragging Garfield out of the office. I heard Victor mumble something about someone killing someone but I payed mind to it.

"Rachel what this has something ti do with you is that I might have said you were involved in a way" Richard started explaining but the more he tried to explain he confused me more. I raise an eyebrow to show what I was thinking." You know he is a family man ." " I heard something like that ." " I did some investigating and he doesn't sign with people like me." Again I gave him the eyebrow." Playboys. Bachelors." An "ohhh" escaped my lips. " So I might have said I was engaged." My eyes widened." But your not... I didn't know you were ... what does this have to do with me." " I might have said I was engaged to you."

**What will happen next... Please review good or bad... Thanxs for reading :) next chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything (Teen Titans). Hope you guys enjoy :) Beware of language.**

I just sat there I even started thinking I heard wrong but then he continued " But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that the "plan" if you can even call it that back fired. Now I have to proof that i'm in engaged to you." He must have seen the confusion in my face because then he started to explain. " told me " Why don't we talk about the contract and I can finally meet your fiance over dinner" But I just lied even more and now he has invited us to his house in Naxos. You know , one of the Greek island for a month." He said breathlessly . After catching his breath he smiled at me. " So will you be my pretend fiance." I can't lie I have thought of him asking me to marry him millions of times but some how the "fake" part wasn't included." I don't think I can ..."  
" It's no big deal. All you have to get a makeover because no one will believe i'm engaged to you and lie." I raise an eyebrow " That came out wrong let me try again. It's that I have a reputation of dating actresses and models and ..." " I'm not pretty enough to pass of as a model" I interrupt He was really digging himself a hole here." No it's just that you're not sexy enough Both of my eyebrows rose. He squeezed his eyes shut. " Again that came out wrong." "No that's exactly what you meant ." I was getting mad." First i'm not your "type".Then, i'm not pretty enough to be a , i'm not sexy enough." I was yelling by the time I finish. I heard moans coming from him and the door. I turn and open the door and Victor and Garfield on their knees. They quickly got up said something about losing a contact lens and ran away. I close the door behind me and look at Richard. " I'll play along with your lies but when this is all over I quit." " No no no . You don't have to quit because of this. " It's not just because of this but now I have a valid reason to quit . By the way I need money for my makeover and i'm taking the rest of the week off." I say with my hand extended. He took out his credit card and hands it to me. " We leave for Naxos Sunday." was all he said.

" I'm home" I yell. My best friend and roommate Kori comes running out the kitchen and hugs me. "What are you doing home so early." I tell her about my day but by the end instead of being annoyed with Richard she is smiling from ear to ear. " Why are you smiling." " Think about it. We can shop all we want with his card and never stop." Now i'm the one smiling. I have never been much of a shopper but with Kori fashion help he will wish he never called be not sexy.

The next few days passed by in a flash. It most look like a movie montage. With me trying on a lot of different outfits and me swiping his credit card many times. I bought enough to wear for a whole year without wearing something twice. With something still leftover to let Kori borrow somethings.

It was Sunday already and I haven't seen Richard since his office. He said a chauffeur for me. While he put the two big suitcases in the trunk I slip inside the car. Were I notice a small blue box and a note under it.

_Sorry for making you do this. Hope it fits. R_

He actually wrote it. He usually make the florist or jeweler write it but that was his hand writing. I open the box and gasp. Inside the was a ring with a huge diamond. I slip it onto my finger. It fits perfectly and I just smile.

An hour later the car pulls up in the land strip were the private plan was waiting with Mr. and Mrs Lauren and Richard waiting out side . I could just see he was nerves. The driver comes and opens the door for me and offers me a hand which I take.

Richard's POV:

I stiffen when I see her step out of the car. I was expecting a boring Rachel to step out but not a sex goddess. She was wearing skin tight jeans and what looked like a red silk top with matching red pumps. Her eyes were cover with glasses but her full lips were painted red. When she smiled and waved at us , my breath caught in my lungs . She was beautiful. How am I going to survive a month with out touching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything (Teen Titans). Hope you guys enjoy :) Beware of language.**

**Rachel POV :**

I make my way to them a nervous wreck inside but I just keep smiling. " Mr and Mrs. Lauren good to see you again." " Good to see you too dear" says to me with a smile I kiss both her cheeks then I do the same to . " How are you dear" asked. " Good. Very excited for the trip." Then that's when I turn to Richard he has a smile on his face." Richard " I say " Hello my love" He says stepping forward placing a kiss on my cheek sending a wave a pleasure through my body. I smile at Mr and Mrs Lauren who seem surprise " I still don't believe that you two are engaged." That made me a little bit nervous " Why don't we talk about you sudden engagement on the plane." Richard said stepping aside so I would go up the stairs first.

Once inside that's when the questions. The how, the when , where he proposed when did we start, how we kept it low key. Richard was always good thinking off the top of his head but not today. He really didn't think this one through. I guess it was time to come to the rescue." Well it was one night that we were working late " I started off which seemed to snap Richard out of his stupid trance " Yep and I was frustrated and she always kept me from going crazy. I asked her out , she said yes after a couple no's and volia we're engaged." Well when he puts it that way I kinda sound like a gold digger so might as well add a little romance ." He proposed the most romantic way possible " I say with a smile. "I did? I mean I did?" They had a confused expression on their faces so I tried to clarify " He is just being modest. He really went all out." I'm smiling enjoys his serious face." Do tell me dear." " Of course . I will . First he takes me sailing for the whole day . We get back when the moon was very full and beautiful. We have dinner by the beach. Then he says to close my eyes. He takes me hands and I can just feel the sand in between my toes" At this point I was getting from my dreams. The dreams that I wish every single night would come true. My eyes were getting filled up with tears so I look down at the ring on my left hand." I can also feel something soft like flower pedals . Then we just stop and he tells me to open my eyes and there he was on his knee and we were even in a heart made my rose pedals A tears slipped down my cheek "Oh honey that's so romantic." Said said while nodded. I excused my self to the bathroom which was very roomy. I dry my tears but once every tear was dried one will manage to slip out again. " Rachael " Came Richard's voice came in through the wooden door so softly it made me want to cry more but I didn't like crying. Not even show emotions because I feel weak. I open the door once I was tear free. I looked up into his blue eyes . " You okay." "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be." I can already tell it was going to be a long flight.

We landed at about 8 pm . So we just said good night and went our separate ways from the Lauren's. We got to our suite and I notice there was only one bed " Don't worry i'll take the couch" Richard said . " you don't have to. We are both adults . Plus i'm not sexy enough for you remember." I lost my mind and that's why i'm saying stupid things. " Again that's not what I meant.." " Save it . I need a shower " I unpack quickly and head for the shower. The hot water felt good. When I stepped out of the shower 30 minutes later and into my mid-thigh length silk pajamas. They back was all see through lace. In the front it had a v-neck neckline will lace covering the top part of my breast. My hair was tousled and fell down my back. I look in the mirror . If this doesn't say sexy I don't know what does. I leave the bathroom ready to tease me life away when I come face to a bare back. His broad shoulders were huge with a shirt but this was ridiculous Richard turns around and our eyes lock for a sec because his dared to travel up and down my body

Richard's POV :

Good God . The women before me was as breath taking as the sunset. If I thought she looked sexy in her outfit know I she looks like she was was hand crafted my the Greek gods themselves I stepped forward " Rachel .." "I know. I took forever sorry . Bathrooms all yours" She passes by me leaving behind the smell of sweet lavender. I am going to be in the same bed as her . So help me god.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanxs for reviewing. Don't forget to review for this chapter. Thanxs... Next chapter coming soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I don't own anything (Teen Titans). Hope you guys enjoy :) Beware of language.**

Rachels POV:

I open my eyes to the dim room. I noticed I was cuddling close to Richard. I didn't want to get because it felt so good being in his arms but I had to come back to reality. I slip out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I noticed on my phone it said it was 6:30 am so I was a little surprised 1. Its was really early. 2. I should be jet-legged but i'm fine. 3. I really felt energized. I shower and change into a yellow halter top and white shorts ( they were mid thigh length) I match them to yellow wedges. I brushed me hair into a high ponytail and only applied lip gloss. When I came out of the bathroom Dick was still sleeping . So not making a sound I left.

I found my self at the beach. It was really early so there was no one there . I took off my shoes an start walking in the beach. I make my way into the water so it reach my mid calf. The view was amazing.

" Tourist." A deep voice behind me says. I turn around to be looking into amazing green eyes.

" Excuse me." I manage to say. " You are a tourist . No?" He says with a smile. His accent was Italian.

" Yes . H-how did you know. " I stuttered. " Only tourist admire the view. " He says with a smirk. I smile at him . " My name Vincinet Velez " He says extending his hand. " Rachel Roth ." Slipping my hand into his warm strong hand. He look down at my hand and saw my "engagement " ring. In my head i'm screaming " it's not what it looks like " but I just play it of with a smile.

"Congratulations I guess. He's a lucky guy bella." His tone wasn't as charming . " Grazie. Lei è troppo gentile. " I say but there was no smile on my face. "Lei parla italiano splendidamente. Ma tu non sembri felice il vostro impegno." " It's a long story . It was nice meeting you. " I say with a fake smile on my face . He grabbed my arm. " Same here bella. Hope every thing works out." He takes me hand and kisses it. He was everything a women wanted . Tall , dark , handsome, charming and super sweet. He even caused me to feel butterflies. I step closer to him. " I wish we could have met in different circumstances. " I say and place a kiss on his cheek. " Ciao bella."

I entered the hotel lobby and see a lot of security guard around Richard. What happen ?

He see's me and comes almost jogging and hugs me tightly. " Where have you been. I was about to send the whole security team to find you. " Every one was staring. Even Mr. and Mrs. Lauren were there. They all looked concerned. Minus , Richard his eyes told me he was plain mad. " I'm fine . Just went for a walk on the beach. " I wiggle my shoe in his face. Like why in the world is _he _mad. _I _should be the one who's mad. " Lets go to the room . Why don't we talk." I was already making my way to the elevator. The ride up was quiet but didn't stay that way when he closed the door behind him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU." He yelled. " I ALREADY TOLD YOU AND DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME . YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE MAD. I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE PISSED. GUESS WHAT CONGRATULATIONS I'M PISSED." I yell back. He took a couple of calming breaths. " Why didn't you tell me you were going out." " You were sleeping and I didn't know I need to ask you for permission." " You don't. I'm sorry." " You damn right I don't ." I say but not as angry as before. It's really hard staying made at him especially when he's apologizing." Me and the Lauren's are going to have breakfast by the pool. May be you can come join us. " He said on his way to the door. He had on a tight white v-neck and swimming trunks . He was so going to jump in the pool and with that body of his there is going to be some sluts wanting to get into my mans shorts. Wow where the hell did that come from. Oh yeah I love him and I don't want a slutty whore all upon him. I went to go change into a strapless red bikini .In between my breast it was being held together by a gold ring . On the bottom part it was held by similar rings by my hips. I put on a sarong dress over it so I just have to untie the knot at the back of my neck and it's gone. I was so ready to give him a heart attack and bitch slap any bitch that gets in my way.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanxs for reviewing. Don't forget to review for this chapter. Thanxs... Next chapter coming soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything (Teen Titans). Hope you guys enjoy :) Beware of language.**

**Rachel's POV :**

I scan the poolside with my eyes being shielded by my light pink Rae Bans when my eyes lock with Richards broad back and shoulders. How did I know it was him ? He's the only person I know with an **R **on his shoulder blade. I make my way to the table. Lucy and Mark (Mr. and Mrs. Lauren) waved at me. That's when Dick turned around and his eyes locked on mine. Well more like our Rae Ban locked on each other. I kissed each of their cheeks and sat next to Dick.

" I'm glad you're okay honey ." Lucy said with a smile on her face. " Thanks Lucy." I glance at Dick from underneath my eyelashes and take in the view. His chest is as hard as a rock and his abs are what most men would kill for. His biceps are big and hard. He must have felt me watching because he looks my way and gives me a smirk. Normally I would turn red as a tomato and look away but right now I couldn't give two shits. I smirk back at him and hold his gaze. I fall deep into his blue eyes and start losing myself. Before I do anything stupid I look away. I finish my fruit smoothie . " Want to go for a swim." He asked me. "You go ahead i'll meet you in a few."

He goes and jumps into the pool. Once his head comes out of the water a woman approaches him . I narrow my gaze at the little slut. "Honey you better defend your territory." Lucy says eating a wedge of melon . " You're right." I stand and undo the knot at the back of my neck causing the sarong to fall to the floor. I hear coughing from behind me and turn to see Mark bright red. " Are you tiring to kill him." He ask and Lucy snickers. " Something like that." I replay and make my way to him. Once behind him I clear my throat. He turns around and looks up at me. His gaze takes me in , ALL OF ME. "I saw him first beat it ." The blonde says to me and tightens her hold on his arm. I can tell he want to pull away. " I won't be to sure about that. " I flash her my ring and gave her my do-you-have-a-death-wish stare. "So I suggest you take your hands of my man if you want to keep them you little slut and swim your ass to someone still hangover or getting drunk to do you the favor. Never mess with what is mine. Now leave before I kick your ass so bad you would be coughing up your silicone boobs. " She gasps but swims away. Dick has his mouth open but then a sinful smile starts to appear .

"So i'm your man now." His voice is so deep it causes goosebumps to rise on my skin. He pulls himself out of the water. The water is glistening on his skin . The weight of the water pulls his shorts down making them settle on his hips. He has Adonis belt just tempts me to run my hands downs his chest , tracing his abs making my way down until... I bring my gaze back to his . He has a cocky smile and he just simply says " See something you like." He used that line on all the girls that end up in his office for an hour. " I'll pass" I say tilting my head just a bit to meet his eyes. He steps forward now an inch away from me and stats whispering in my ear." Rachel..."

" Richard.."

"You are..."

"I'm ..."

" Too dry." "Wait what!?" He wraps his arms around me and jumps into the pool taking me with him. " Rich..." I didn't get to finish as water would have rushed down my throat. Ohhhh he's was soooooooooo going to pay for that.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanxs for reviewing. Don't forget to review for this chapter. Thanxs... Next chapter coming soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own anything (Teen Titans). Hope you guys enjoy :) Beware of language.**

**Rachel's POV:**

I came up out of the water gasping for air. When he comes up his laughing and so are the Lauren's. I narrow my gaze at him and start to swim for the ladder when he grabs my hand. Pulling me to him causing me to place my free hand over his hard, lean, chest that makes you think very naughty thoughts that Santa has no choice then to put you on his naughty list. I bring my gaze up to meet his. In his eyes all I see is cockiness, mischief and something I couldn't read. I wasn't sure put I think it might been lust. For me? Was he insane? I've been in love with him for years and now that I'm in a bikini he takes time out of his day to notice me. It just made me madder.

"Let. Me. Go." I say in a cold tone.

"Rachel I …." He starts to say but is interrupted by Lucy.

"Sorry to interrupt this adorable scene but we have to go get ready if we want to do enough shopping Rachel. Richard you need to go over some things with Mark." She says thinking we were flirting. If only she knew.

I pull my wrist from his grip and go to the ladder. Coming out of the water men start whistling at me. I hear a growl from behind me and notice Richard had followed me out. He seems pissed. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls my close to him. Sending each guy that whistled at me daggers with his eyes. "She's mine." He tells them all making the turn away. I smile at him.

"I'm yours now" I mimicked him. He just pulls me tighter against him forcing me to move with him.

_Later:_

I had change into a pastel purple sundress. It was very tight on the top making my breasts look bigger. Then it was very losses below my waist and it ended a 3 inches above my knees. I was about to meet Lucy at the lobby when something caught my eye. There on the top of my dresser was a note from Richard.

As long as we are "together" you are mine-R

I smile at the note a place it in my jewelry box and head to the lobby.

I had just came back from shopping with Lucy and boy was I tired. I had ordered a massage to my room while Richard was still with Mark. I had change into a silk room and white lace panties for my massage. I walk into the living room and see the masseuse had already set up the bed. I take of my robe and set myself on the bed making sure the towel covered my ass. I felt someone move around me and onto the stand that has oils and lotions on it. I felt strong smooth hands telling me it was a guy massaging me. I really didn't mind. It wasn't my first time being massage by a guy. But its been a while since the a guy touch me like that so I stiffin.

"Relax." A very familiar voice says. I turn me head to see a pair of shjocked green eyes looking down at me.

"Bella!"

"Vincent!"

He turns around so I can get up and wrap the robe around me.

"You work here." I say once my robe is finally wrapped tightly around me

"Yeah is there something wrong with that bella?" he asks tilting his head to the side.

"No there isn't I'm kind of glad you're not like him."

"Like who?" he asks me looking confused.

I wave me arms around the room that really looked like a house.

"My fiancé." I say in a whisper I doubt he herd me. But I did

"He's a very lucky man. But you're not very happy."

"He's a great guys but still the money has made him stubborn and cocky."

"You deserve better" he says stepping towards me. I back away from him and place a hand on his chest to keep him from coming closer.

"Now that I have touched you I can't stop." he says

He wraps an arm around me and I feels good being in his arms. But I feel guilty. I feel that I'm betraying Richard this had to stop

"I can't …."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE." Richard says slamming the door behind him. There was nothing but pure anger in his eyes.

"Damn it." I whisper looking between Richard and Vincent.

What had I done to deserve this….

**Cliff hanger … kinda of a cliff hanger.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Again sorry for taking so long to update**

**Thanxs for reviewing. Don't forget to review for this chapter. Thanxs... Next chapter coming soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything (Teen Titans). Hope you guys enjoy :) Beware of language.**

**Rachel's POV:**

"Richard this isn't what it looks like." I say stepping away from Vincent.

"The hell is not." He says, his hands balled up in threating fist.

He stepped closer to Vincent and I just knew they were going to end killing each other.

"Vincent was just giving me a massage…" oh boy that was the wrong thing to say. "He works here and I happen to know him … in a way so." I trailed of seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Then it would take a simple call to the manager and I won't see your face again" he said.

"No Richard don't you dare have him get fire." He was really pissing me off.

"Fine. But you're lucky she said not to otherwise I would have had you fired a long ass time ago." He said dangerously pointing his finger in Vincent's face. Richard step around us and took the table I was being massaged on a push it out into the hall along with the oils and lotions.

"Get out before a regret not kicking your ass." He says while he holds the door open

Ignoring Richards threats ,Vincent takes my hand and places a kiss on it " if you ever get tired of this self-centered asshole come find me " then he walks out but not before bumping into Richard.

Richard slams the door and turns to face me.

_Oh._

_Shit._

I smile at him and start my way to the bathroom.

"You're just going to leave me thinking the worst about you."

That made me stop dead in my tracks.

I turn to face him and raise an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are you thinking about me."

He BETTER not say the wrong thing.

He comes closer to me. He stands now a feet away from me. Trying to intimidate me with his height. But boy did he pick the wrong girl to pick on.

"Well right now I'm thinking 'what_ were you thinking Rich she's not special. She doesn't care about you. She's just like the rest. Only using you to get her way. That gold digging bitch'._"

Before I could register on what I was doing my hand came in contact with his cheek. My palm starts to sting and I can tell it's going to turn pink as well has his cheek.

"How. Dare. You." I say, tears blur my vision. "I have always been there for you. Whenever you need me I was there" I yell. "When you were sick I was there. When you couldn't get over that bitch that broke your heart I was there." Tears start streaming down my face "now I'm here. Not for me but for you and you dare say I'm a gold digging bitch. Out of all those years together you still don't know me."

I furiously wipe my tears away.

"You know what. You can't take this ring..." I take of the ring and thrust it in his hand "your money and the whole damn wedding and shove it." I yell and turn a go to the closet.

"Wait you can't…." I don't let him finish. "Yes I can" I say as I take a bra, skinny jeans and a fitted t-shirt with the words "TAKEN" written on it in hot pink letters. I go and change in the bathroom in record time.

"Rachael."

"Don't you Rachel me." I started for the door but Richard grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Let me…"

I didn't finish when something pressed against my lips.

Something warm and soft.

Then I realized he was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

I wanted to pull away but he trailed his tongue across my bottom lip causing I'm eyes to flutter closed and a moan escaped left my lips.

_This was not good…_

**Cliff hanger … kinda of a cliff hanger.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed**

**Thanxs for reviewing. Don't forget to review for this chapter. Thanxs... Next chapter coming soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait guys….. This one is really short just didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**I don't own anything but the story.**

No I can't just give in. I push him away. He stares at me and I just start to back away.

"Rachel please…"

"No I won't let you break my heart. If I open up my heart you would want me to open my legs to you because that is who you are. That's you. I won't be like the others. I would not wait until you break my heart. I rather regret not giving you a chance. Then regret the day I ever met you."

I don't wait for his response and run out of there.

I kept running even when I heard my name being called.

Where would I run? I'm all alone. I don't have money to buy a plane ticket home. I can't go back to the hotel so where I ask myself. Where would I go?

I found myself in a deserted beach.

It was only me, the moon and the ocean.

I sit on a little cliff and sob softly afraid to attract attention.

"You love him don't you?" a familiar voice says behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was

"So much it hurts." I say "why didn't I meet you first Vince?"

"Don't know bella but I know you need a place to go."

I turn to look at him with tears burning my vision.

"What are you saying?"

"Since my family will have a cow to see I brought someone home that is not the girl I plan to marry home. I would pay for your safe return home"

I looked at him so confused it must have shown. He chuckled and shook he head slightly.

"I am going to take you to the airport. Pay for your flight and wish you the best bella." He explained.

I shook my head at him.

"You can't do that. I won't let you. That's your money and we barely know each other. It's not fair to…" he placed a finger on my soft pink lips that were still swallow from the kiss.

"Like you said it's my money. I do with it what I please to do with it." I give him a thankful smile and start walking with him

I'm waiting for my plane number to be called and all that is going through my mind is why? Why? Why me? Why him? Why not Vince? I had already called Kori and explained everything to her. I had said good bye to Vince an hour ago. He had to go back to work and cover for a sick employee. I gave him my number and he gave me his. There was no way I was ever going to forget him.

"Flight 347 now boarding. Flight 347 now boarding." A women with a heavy accent said over the speakers. I got up and made my way to the gate when someone called my name. I stop and started to think I imagined it when I hear it again.

"Rachel." It's Richard. How did he now? Why was he here? Something told me I was about to find out.

**Cliff hanger … Don't kill me. I have something planned for the next chapter and so you guys are not confused I would give you a hint.**

**Next chapter would be just like this but Rich's p.o.v**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Thanxs for reviewing. Don't forget to review for this chapter. Thanxs... Next chapter coming soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait guys….. This one is really short just didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**I don't own anything but the story.**

Richards P.O.V

I stare at the cold ring in my hand. I could have I said all those stupid things. God I'm so stupid.

_Knock, knock_

I run to get the door hoping its Rachel. It's not. It's the Laurens and I'm going to tell them ever thing.

At the hotel restaurant:

They are silent. I just finish telling them everything. How Rachel is my assistant. How we were never together and that she left. I also might've mentioned that I had fallen in love with her. I told them nothing but the truth.

"I know I fooled you. I didn't mean to cause any harm. But I realized that this is was wrong and stupid. I'm stupid for thinking everything would work and nobody would be harmed. I'm sorry but I don't care that I might lose this contract. I'm more scared of losing Rachel. I've fallen in love for the first time in my life and it's with the most amazing women in the world. And tanks too my selfishness and stupidity might have lost her for good."

They just stared at me when all of a sudden they stared to smile.

"I'm glad you told us the truth and we are will be happy to stay your clients. But what are you doing here talking to us and not getting her back. Rachel is indeed amazing, super sweet, caring and smart."

Mr. Lauren continued for his wife. "Not to mention not bad looking."

"She is all of those things and she more than 'not bad looking'. She the most beautiful women in the world." I say with a small smile on my face. I look down at the ring in my hands that I realized that I held onto so tightly. Almost as if it was the only thing keeping me sane. Almost as if it was the only thing that made me think that Rachel would come back. It was to me it was a symbol that if I held onto it Rachel would never leave me.

"Then go after her "Mrs. Lauren said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I would only if I knew where she was."

"I know where she is" I turn around and instantly balled up my hands into fists.

"I don't have time for you so stop eavesdropping and leave Vinnie"

"One, its Vincent. Two, I happened to be passing by and three. I thought you wanted to know were bella is."

I grab him by his shirt collar and push him up against the nearest wall.

"Where is she?" I say losing my patience.

"Okay, okay I bought her a flight back to the Americas. You better hurry here flight leaves in an hour."

I didn't even wait for him to finish. I was already out the door.

Airport:

I'm looking everywhere for her long wavy jet black hair but don't see her.

"Flight 347 now boarding. Flight 347 now boarding." A women with a heavy accent said over the speakers.

I turn my head towards the crowed that was boarding and that's when I saw her. She made her way through the crowed and kept her head down.

I call her name. She stops but doesn't turn to look. Almost as if deciding if she imagined it or she actually heard me. Other people stop and stare. I on the other hand don't give them a second thought.

"Rachel!" I yell louder this time she turns around. There are so many things I need to tell her. So many things she needs to hear. But there are only three words I want to hear back.

**Cliff hanger … sorry another cliff hanger. **

**I haven't written the next chapter yet and that's cuz I want you guys to comment/review who's P.O.V you want the next chapter to be.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Thanxs for reviewing. Thanxs... Next chapter coming soon :)**


End file.
